Love Starts On MSN
by Bonds Of Hatred
Summary: "W-what! Amu isn't my girlfriend!" KUKAIMU! Semi-AU. No Shugo Charas. Chapter 13 is up! Currently rewriting all chapters!
1. New MSN buddy

Amu sighed as she looked around her new room. Her family had just moved to this small town because of their job. New place, new house, new school and new friends. The pink haired girl sighed loudly as she plopped onto her bed. She really didn't like the thought of making new friends. It wasn't easy for her since she always had an outside character.

It was like a wall separating her from her friends and even her family. She didn't like it but she had no choice at this point of time. She was infamous and known by other schools as having the 'cool-and-spicy' character. Amu also used this character so much that she got used to it. It would definitely be difficult to change already.

She grabbed the laptop that was on her bed and switched in on.

* * *

Ran: Ello~

**Daichi: Hi!**

Ran: So you're name's Daichi?

**Daichi: In MSN, I go by that name. Ran ain't your real name either right?**

Ran: Well, yea. Ne, what do you like doing best? I wanna get to know you.

**Daichi: Well, I like playing soccer and basketball. Occasionally, skate boarding.**

Ran: Wow. I love sports too. I love soccer and volleyball the best.

**Daichi: Hmm, we may have a lot of things in common.**

Ran: What school do you go to?

**Daichi: I go to Seiyo Acedemy.**

Ran: OMG! No way! I'm starting school there!

**Daichi: Wow... Maybe we'll run into each other and we'll never know..**

Ran: yea, I know right.. Maybe we may even be friends and we'll never know..

**Daichi: Haha.. Hey, what r u like?**

Ran: Well, I actually very shy... But I act as if I'm not. I have an outside character.

**Daichi: Well, you shouldn't have an outside character. It's bad.. No one will understand much of you, ya know?**

Ran: I can't help it anyway.. Well, I gotta go now. It's almost time for dinner... Ja ne, Daichi.

**Daichi: Okay, Ja ne Ran.**

* * *

Amu then logged out of the chat room and closed her laptop. Groaning, she scratched her head slightly. Maybe Daichi was right. Maybe having an outside wasn't the best thing. Even if she wanted to change, how was she going to do it?

"Damn Daichi for making me think like this. This is too annoying. I should think of things like this. I hope dinner is ready. I'm hungry." Amu grumbled, rubbing her stomach slightly.

"Amu-chan! Dinners ready!" my mom called.

Amu grinned. _'Speak of the devil.'_

An new day rolled it faster than Amu had expected. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to lay in bed, enjoying the softness and the fluffiness of the bed and pillow. Her uniform that was hung right in front her wasn't helping with that idea. Oh why did the cupboard have to be right in front of the bed?

Slipping out of bed after five minutes of fighting with her mind to not fall asleep, she went to take a bath. Coming out, Amu took a red strip of cloth and pinned it to her uniform. _The un__iform needs this, _Amu thought. _Yeah. It does._

As Amu walked down the stairs, she could her the cries and shouts from her father. Amu felt a headache coming. This was something she didn't want and didn't _need_ early in the morning.

"Yes! Bravo, Ami-chan! Yes that's the pose!" her dad cried as he took Ami's pictures.

Amu sighed loudly, massaging her temples softly, praying that her headache wouldn't come.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan!" my father said.

"Ohayo.." she replied, walking into the dining room to have some breakfast. This was going to be a long day and she knew. Finishing her meal within 10 minutes, the pink haired girl grabbed her bag for school and headed out.

Amu looked at the people around her as she walked uphill to her new school They wall looked so happy in contrast to what she was currently feeling. They were happy and smiling. Amu was nervous and she wore a slight scowl on her face. Well, anyone who transferred may be feeling this way. Then, she started to hear voices from an alleyway not far from her.

"Hey, kid. We heard plenty of rumours that you have a video game we wanted." One of the two voices said.

Amu, being the curious girl she was, walked towards the alleyway. "Hey, you two. What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of my way. You're blocking the way."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" they asked Amu in a threatening voice.

"Wait… Are you the new transfer student Hinamori Amu?" one of them asked.

"The 'Cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu that was coming to our school!" the small boy exclaimed.

"H-H-H-Hinamori Amu was said to defeat her previous schools soccer club!" one of the two bullies stammered out. They let go of the kid and began to run away as uickly as they could. Amu could only roll her eyes at how wimpy the two were.

"SORRY!" the two exclaimed as they went out of sight. Amu sighed. '_Another useless rumour.'_

"Thank you Hinamori Amu! Can I have your autograph?"

"Are you dumb or something? You were also blocking the way." Amu replied coolly, pushing past him.

"She's so cool~!"

Amu sighed inwardly. What useless rumour did her school spread once more? _'What did they say just now? I singlehandedly defeated the soccer club? If the guys who said that crazy? Yes, I may play a bit of soccer but I'm not that great to __**singlehandedly**__ defeat the soccer club. They should think more before actually believing this type of things.' _Amu thought.

Amu made her way into the school, not bothering about the whispers she heard all around her. She thought that this school wouldn't have that rumour but she was definitely wrong. They knew about her. All the thoughts of getting rid of her character had just gone down the drain. Then, a loud squeal was heard that shocked the pink haired girl slightly.

"The 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu!" Amu heard some of the girls squeal. She groaned loudly and shook her head. It made no sense to her. How did they even get to know her? Why did the rumours even spread all the way to this town? It was ridiculous!

Ignoring the squeals, she continued to walk. Before she even reached the door to the school, she heard more squealing. "The Guardians are here!"

Amu turned around and looked at where the crowd was looking at. She lifted an eyebrow before turning to the nearest person with a questioning look. "You may not know them, Amu-chan but they are the most popular kids in this school!" one of them told me. Amu nodded, hoping they would carry on talking about the Guardians.

"In the king's chair is Hotori Tadase-sama and in the queen's chair is Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama. The Jack's chair and Ace belong to Souma Kuukai-sama andYuiki Yaya-sama respectively!"

"Ah. Okay. They don't seem special at all."

Inside School –

Amu didn't like what was happening. It was her first day of school and yet she was forced to help the teacher carry his books. Where was the justice in this? To make everything worse, he had a _huge_ pile of book for them to carry. The final blow came when he started calling Amu 'Himamori-san'. No matter how much Amu corrected him, he just couldn't say her name right.

Carrying a huge pile of books, Amu was unable to see what was in front of her. The only thing that helped her walk this far was to stick right next to her sensei and watch wherever he goes. As she walked down the corridors of her new school, she banged into someone.

"Ah damn..." I mumbled, "That hurt..."

* * *

[ Okay, this is the newly edited Chapter one! Hopefully this was better than the last one. It's longer and the spelling mistakes are definitely gone. About time I corrected all of these things eh? ] – 1/1/2011

Okay, how was that? I bet you guys know who Daichi was. It was soo obvious ne?

Reviews please!


	2. A Hell Lot Of Conversations

Here is the second chapter of Love starts on MSN. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A hell lot of conversations

* * *

"Damn… That hurt..." Amu mumbled as she rubbed her head. Having books falling on one's head wasn't something nice. It hurt really badly. The rest of the books fell and hit her on other parts of the body. Amu was certain that she was going to have aches by the time she reached home. One more thing that was certain was that she wasn't going to let the person that bumped into her off so easily.

"Ah, gomen." The person apologized. Amu felt a migraine coming on. Was that all he was going say? Boy, did Amu feel ticked off. Helping her up or picking up the fallen books and loose pieces of paper would be better than some dumb apology.

"Whatever, asshole." Amu snapped, getting up and brushing her skirt. Looking up at the person who bumped into her, her eyes widened slightly. It was Souma Kuukai, one of the Guardians. Amu then bent down to collect all the fallen books and papers before heading walking off without Nikaidou-sensei. Suddenly, Amu turned around and looked at Kuukai. "Oh and by the way Souma-san? Just because you're the Jack person doesn't mean I'm going to treat you specially or anything. Anyone who crosses my path and irritates me will share the same fate."

Some gasped at what I had to say to that Guardian. "SO COOL~" They squealed. Amu sighed as she shook her head. Before she knew it, her outer character had said something. Amu half regretted what she said. Because of this, there was no way she was going to make friends in her new school.

Sighing again, Amu thought positively at what she said. She somehow was also relieved that her outer character said that. At least it made it clear that she wasn't going to squeal or fawn over them like those fangirls. Looking around at the fangirls sent shivers down the pink haired girl's spine. Amu really wondered why the even fawn over them. Just because they're in some Guardian thing, they we're treated specially.

Walking into the Staff room, Amu turned and looked at her teacher. "Hey, Sensei? Here do I place all of this books?" she asked casually.

"Ah, just place it at the table beside you, will you? Thank you for helping me carry all these books, Himamori-san!" the teacher replied. Amu's eye twitched at how he had said her name. Brushing it off, Amu just placed the books down and left.

"Sayonara, sensei."

"Sayonara, Himamori-san."

* * *

Amu sighed. She didn't know how many times she was going sigh today. Her sighed was either due to stupid rumours or from boredom. Pulling her laptop to her lap, she switched it on. After wondering what to do for at least 5 minutes, she decided to log into MSN to see who was online. The moment she went online, 5 conversations popped out at the same time. 3 of them were from friends of her old school and the 5th one was from Daichi.

**xXHikariXx: Hi Amu-chan!**

Ran: OMG, hi Hikari. I really miss you and the rest in school!

**xXHikariXx: We miss you 2, Amu-chan. Remember to keep in touch aites?**

Ran : No problem! I really hope that we can meet up soon you know~ ^^

**xXHikariXx: Me 2, Amu-chan. Well, byebye!**

_xXHikariXx has logged out._

Next conversation.

**[Sat][To][Shi]: Yo Amu!**

Ran : Heyooooooo! How are you? Doing goos?

**[Sat][To][Shi]: Yea, still fine. Bored to death without playing soccer with you!**

Ran : We can meet up sometime! Heheh, I miss playing soccer with you too!

**[Sat][To][Shi]: Sure! I don't mind! I'm usually free as always~**

Ran: Wohkay then! Bye!

_(Skips to the conversation between he and Daichi) – (a/n: I'm a lazy ass.)_

**Daichi: Hey, Ran. How's yout first day in school? Nice? Fun?**

Ran : It's okay. Didn't expect much anyway.

Ran : Oh and my teacher keeps calling my name wrongly no matter how many times I correct him.

**Daichi: Lol.. Hey, what do you think of the guardians?**

Ran : Just some people who stand out. I mean like so what if they're popular? They're the same as the rest of us. Nothing special about the Guardians. Just some people wearing weird capes to me.

**Daichi: HAHAHA! And I thought the day when someone who thought like that would never come!**

Ran : Well, the person came!

**Daichi: I can read that.**

Ran : Of course you can read. Anyway, I have to listen to another of my imoutos concert..

Ran : Damn..

**Daichi: Haha. Well, Ja ne.**

Ran : Byebye.

* * *

'_So.. Ran is that pink haired girl named Hinamori Amu who bumped into me just now. How surprising. It really amuses me. It's really entertaining how she doesn't know that her new online friend is one of the Guardians. She'll be shocked if she finds out. Well, I want her to join the guardians.'_ Kuukai thought.

"Moshi-moshi?" Tadase asked.

"Yo, Tadase. It's me." Kuukai replied, grinning.

"Ah, Souma-kun. What do you want?"

"I saw this girl.. Really interesting.. Doesn't really fancy the guardians."

Kuukai knew that Tadase would be interested in the girl. "Who's the girl."

"Hinamori Amu. Same grade as you, same class too."

"Oh, Hinamori-san. The cool and spicy eh?"

Kuukai chuckled. "Yea, that's her alright."

"I'll think about it, Souma-kun. Maybe she can be the Joker or something."

"Okay, ja ne."

"Ja ne, Souma-kun."

Kuukia smiled to himself. He knew that his last year here at the academy was going to be interesting.

* * *

Okay, really sorry for the late update. Really slacking over here. My wireless is whacked and sometimes can't go into the internet which really pisses me off a lot. Well, I'll ty to update as soon as I can.

[ WHOOOOO! REWROTE 2 CHAPTERS IN A DAY. I'M PROUD OF MYSELF. HAHAHA. Okay, so there's not much changes in the chapters other than spelling and description~ Hope you guys like it~ ] – 1/1/2012


	3. Be the new Joker?

Hey! Sorry for the late update! Really busy with my new school life! I mean like from 4 main subjects to like 7 or 8? It's a big jump and I have to get used to it! Anyway, here is the next chapter!

--

Chapter 3: Be the new joker?

--

(Amu's POV)

Assembly. How boring. Why? Because the guardians are holding the assembly. They're soo boring. Sp what if they're cool and all. I don't get it. I fell like they're like me. Using outside characters when they want to be someone else. Someone totally different.

"So, this year, we have decided. The new member.." Tadase said.

"Which means the Joker, will be.." Nadeshiko said.

".. None other than Hinamori Amu..!" Kuukai shouted.

'_I pity that gir-' I thought. _

Wait.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

That's my NAME!!!!

"NANI!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

People were staring. People were whispering. They were whispering on how this was not unexpected. How could this have happened? I don't want to join them! But, it's not like I have a choice.

I quickly ran out of the hall, running as fast as I can, away from all of this crap. I ran out of the school, out of the place, and ran all the way to the park. I ran and ran until-

I banged into someone.

"Itai.." I mumbled, "Gomen.."

"Watch where you're going." The person said in a rude voice.

"Well, it's way better than looking at your stupid face!" I snapped back.

"Well, maybe you should look if your skirt is raised up." He replied calmly, smirking at me.

I blushed beet red. "HENTAI!" I quickly pushed my skirt down before he could see anything under my skirt.

Then, I heard I voice. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Tadase..-kun?" I asked. It was him. Boy, does he look angry.

"Yo, kiddy king." He said.

'_So, his name is Ikuto.' I thought._

"Get away from Hinamori-san."

"Whatever. Bye, kiddy king. Bye, Amu­_-chan_."

'_How the fuck does he know my full name?!"_

--

The whole day afterwards was really boring. I fell asleep a few times and got scolded.

At the end of school, I went to the soccer field. I started kicking the soccer balls into the net. I need to get all the stress out.

"It's not fun playing by yourself." A voice said. I turned. The guardians' Jack chair, Kuukai Souma.

"Well, play against me then." I said.

He was good. It's no wonder he's the school team soccer captain. After we played, we went to the side of the field to rest. We both lied down there.

"Why don't you want to join the gurdians?" Kuukai asked.

"Because I don't want to." I replied.

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"I'll think about it, Souma. I'll think about it. I gotta go now. Ja."

--

(Home, Kuukai's POV)

I went to on my MSN as soon as I got home. Amu was online.

**Daichi: Hey, Ran.**

**Ran: Hey, Daichi.**

**Ran: I'm the Joker.. WTF.**

**Daichi: Hahha, so I've heard. Well, it can't be that bad right?**

**Ran: Maybe, I dunnu. Souma's ain't that bad.**

**Daichi: Why? 'Cuz you played soccer with him?**

**Ran: OMG. How did you know?**

**Daichi: Let's say that I'm a pretty close friend of Kuukai.**

**Ran: I may be joining.**

**Daichi: Tadase has split personality, Yaya's childish.**

**Daichi: Kuukai can play soccer with you. Nadeshiko's fun until she's angry..**

**Ran: Hmm..**

**Daichi: Doesn't that seem fun to you?**

**Ran: Maybe you're right. I'll give it a chance.**

_**Ran changed her name to Miki. **_

**Daichi: Why did you change name?**

**Miki: 'Cuz, when I paint, I use Miki. I mean like..**

**Miki: I have 3 different personalities.**

**Miki: Ran likes sports, Miki likes Art, and Suu likes cooking.**

**Miki: I name my personalities.**

**Daichi: LOL.**

**Daichi: You're cute.**

**Miki: OMG**

**Daichi: What?**

**Miki: I just noticed.**

**Daichi: What did you just notice?**

**Miki: You know that I'm Hinamori Amu!!!!!!!**

**Daichi: roflmao. Good luck in finding out hu I am. **

_**Miki is now offline.**_

_**Daichi is now offline.**_

**--**

I chuckled as I turned off my laptop. She just noticed.

'_Well, the fun has just begun..' Kuukai thought._

_--_

_OKay, I know it was crap but I had no ideas!!!!!!!!1 Argh it's raning now. gotta go!!!!!!!!!  
_


	4. Just who are you?

Hey! I'm like back! This chapter is for my friend, SafeAddiction84.

By the way, I'm going to follow abit of the story line. Just bits and pieces of here and there. ^^

Happy reading!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! And I'll never own it!!

--

Chapter 4: Just who are you?

--

I thought of Daichi as I ate my dinner. Who could it be? He knew that it was me BEFORE he told me that HE saw me playing soccer with Kuukai. Wait, scratch that. Even way more before that. He knew it was me before I told him that I was the new Joker! Argh!

(Start Flashback)

_**Miki: OMG**_

_**Daichi: What?**_

_**Miki: I just noticed.**_

_**Daichi: What did you just notice?**_

_**Miki: You know that I'm Hinamori Amu!!!!!!!**_

_**Daichi: roflmao. Good luck in finding out hu I am. **_

**Miki is now offline.**

**Daichi is now offline.**

(End Flashback)

I shock my head as I finished my dinner. "Gochisousama." I said flatly as I went to place my plate in the dishwasher. I took a bag of potato chips and headed upstairs. As I was going up, my mom asked me something.

"Potato chips after dinner? You're going to get fat, you know." My mom told me.

"It's none of your business. I won't get fat anyway. It's just what you think." I replied casually as I went to my room.

I sighed as I flopped onto my bed and opened up my bag of potato chips. Mmm, barbeque. I love it.

_How did you know that I'm Hinamori Amu?_

_Am I __**THAT **__Obvious?_

_I was soo easily figured out.._

_Just who are you, Daichi..?_

These questions and a million more were racing through my mind like a tornado. All these questions about Daichi were giving me one BIG headache. What should I do? What if he's someone I know in the school? He knows me but I don't even know him. How perfectly peachy don't you think?

I threw the empty potato chips bag into the small bin in my room. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_I'm going to find out that it's you soon… Daichi._

(Next day)

_**RRRIINNGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

_Fuck the damn clock! Why must it ring now!!!!!!!_

Sunlight penetrated into my room, shinning brightly onto my face.

"I've damned the clock and now the sunlight's irritating!" I groaned.

I got out of bed to get ready.

(Breakfast)

" 'Hayo.." I said.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan." My mom greeted, "Eggs and Ham from breakfast."

"Hai.." came my curt reply as I sat down for breakfast.

In a few minutes I was done with my breakfast. I looked at the time.

'_Shit,' I cursed in my mind, 'I'm gonna be late.'_

"Itakimasu." I said I as grabbed my book bag and went out of the door.

"Itarashai!_(sp?)_" my family of 3 said in unison and I closed the door behind them.

I looked at my watch. 15 more minute before I'm late. Ah well, I guess I might s well so some exercise before I get to school. With that, I ran to school.

(Kuukai's POV)

"I tell you, Tadase. It was funny! Especially when she found out that I knew it was her!" I told Tadase as I laughed.

Tadase smiled. "She must have been shocked."

"Hinamori Amu. - She likes sports especially soccer, he loves painting and drawing a lot and she also loves to cook. Some girl, eh?"

"Yea, some girl. Souma-kun, do you think she'll ever find out that you're Daichi?"

"Maybe, maybe not. When the time comes, I'll just tell her."

Tadase smiled yet again as he spotted a pink ball running towards school. "Speak of the devil. She's here."

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called.

"Oi! Hinamori!" I called out too, waving both of my hands high up in the air. She spotted us and ran towards us.

"Ohayo, Kuukai, Tadase-kun." Amu said as she flashed us a brief smile, "Wow. I made it in time."

"Let's go to class." Tadase said as all three of us walked to class.

"Oh by the way, Hinamori." I said.

"What is it, Kuukai?" I asked.

"We'll be introducing to you the rest of our guardians. Is that okay?"

"Yea, whatever." She replied.

"Ah, the _cool and spicy _character." I chuckled.

"Shut up.." I groaned.

--

So, how was it?

Tell me

Tell me!

No MSN convo's today.

MSN convo's will be in the next chapter.

Reviews please! It'll really make this 12 year old happy!!!!! :D


	5. Meeting the Guardians

Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the late update but my dad took away my laptop cuz I failed my fucking maths. ;( Sad isn't it??

Anyway, now's exam period. Can't update much but I'll try :D

TamiKitty-Chan, this chapter is for you! Thanks a lot for the cookie xD

--

Chapter 5: Meeting the guardians

--

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_-sigh-_

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_Hurry up you stupid clock!_

_Hurry!_

_Hurry!_

_Hurry up and end school!_

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_-sigh-_

_**RRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG!**_

_Finally! _

I packed all my books into my book bag and heaved a sigh of relief. Finally school was over. Damn it was boring. Hearing teacher nag, scold and drone is not my cup of tea. I swear, you can literally sleep in class because the teachers aren't that..

Well,

Either not tall enough to see..

Or they are like so blind, even with their glasses on.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Tadase.

"T-Tadase-kun?" I asked, "What is it?"

"We're meeting the rest of guardians today, remember?" he told me, flashing a brief smile.

"Oh yea! I forgot." I told Tadase, laughing nervously.

Tadase smiled as we walked to the Royal Garden. Everyone was there, waiting for me and Tadase. I feel so nervous right now that my heart wants to come out from my mouth!

"Hinamori-san, meet the guardians." Tadase said, smiling.

"Yo, Hinamori!" Kuukai said energetically.

"Konnichiwa, Amu-chan." A long haired girl said.

"Hello, Amu-chi!" A girl with two pony tails exclaimed.

"Let's introduce ourselves. Hinamori-san, I am Hotori Tadase, Guardians king's chair. I'm in the same grade as you, like you know." Tadase introduced himself.

"Well, Amu-chan, I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I am the Queen's Chair, same grade as you and Hotori-kun. It's nice to meet you." The girl with the long hair said.

"Me next! Me next! Hi, I'm Yuiki Yaya! Yaya is the Ace! Yaya's ONE year younger than you and the youngest of the guardians!!" Yaya said excitedly.

"Well, you know me. I'm Souma Kuukai. The Jack's chair. The oldest of the Guardians, sadly. I'm a year older than you." Kuukai said.

"We-well, I'm Hi-" I was cut off by Nadeshiko.

"Oh, we already know you, Amu-chan. The _cool and spicy _character. You like sports, art and cooking. Oh they also say you easily scared."

"What the hell! How do you know all of this?!" I asked them, eyes widened to the size of Kuukai's football.

"We're the guardians, remember?" Yaya said, "We have everyone's profiles and everything! Everything!"

"More like invasion of privacy.." I muttered loud enough so that they could hear. They started laughing.

"Anyway, Kuukai is SOO going to treat us to ice-cream!" Yaya said.

"WHAT?!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"_**Kuukai-senpai**_, be a good senpai and treat us." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Only today." He said, "And if I'm broke, I'll blame you guys."

We all laughed as we exited the Royal Garden.

--

(Home)

I sighed as I switched on my laptop.

Daichi pm-ed me.

**Daichi: Hey Amu.**

Ran: Hi, Daichi.

Ran: Wow, so tired.

**Daichi: Why? Stuffed becuz of ice-cream? xD**

**Daichi: Or is Yaya too much to handle?**

Ran: Both2. Seriously, Yaya is wayyyyyyyy hyper.

**Daichi: HAHHA. That's Yaya for you.**

**Daichi: Anyway, Hinamori Amu..**

Ran: What is it?

**Daichi: Kuukai told me you are easily scared.**

Ran: OMGWTF. HE WHAT?!?!?

Ran: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Ran: OMGOMGOMGOMG.

Ran: Why the fuck did he tell u tt!

Ran: It was supposed 2 be secret between me and the guardians!!!!!!!!!!!

**Daichi: Well, it's not anymore.**

Ran: Hmph. Bye.

_**Ran is now offline.**_

**Daichi: Amu, I know you're fake offlining.**

(5 minutes later..)

**Daichi: I know your fake offline-ing..**

Ran: Okay, fine. This time, I'm really offlining.

Ran: Bye.

(Kuukai's house, his POV)

I laughed loudly in my room.

"SHUT UP, KUUKAI!" my brothers shouted at me.

"Whatever.." I mumbled. I wish I could see the look on her face! I bet it was soo funny!

Life's so great..

--

Okay, done with the chapter!

Hoped you guys liked it!

Because, I think that this chapter wasn't really great.

Anyway, reviews!


	6. First Kiss Much?

_Hey! Sorry for the late update. I just got back my mid years and BOY, did I do badly. I failed my literature. Maths and Malay borderline 50.. My Science, geography 60 plus and my Design and Tech and English fortunately aced one A1. I'm not pretty sure but heck._

_I'm bored so lemme tell u my marks :D_

_English: 66.5 – B3_

_Malay: 54.1 – C6_

_Mathematics: 49.5 – D7_

_Science: 69.3 – B3_

_Geography: 68 – B3_

_Literature: 54.3 – C6_

_Design and Technology: 76.1 – A1_

_Art: 58.1 – C5_

_Okay, enough of my marks crap. I did wuite badly so and your great reviews cheers me up. On with the story! :D_

Chapter for: SafeAddiction84

Happy birthday!!!!!!! I'll buy u th present soon xD

--

Chapter 6: First kiss much?

--

I groaned as I looked at the clock. 7am.

_I don't wanna go to school._

_I don't wanna._

_But I HAVE to kill him somehow.._

_-groans-_

_-looks at clock again-_

_-sigh-_

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

_7AM?!_

"I'm going to be late for school!" I screamed as I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After the cold shower (didn't bother to turn on the heater), I went down for a quick breakfast. Oh should I say, I rushed it. I ate my breakfast within 2 minutes.

"Why the rush, Amu-chan?" my Mama asked.

"It's over 7am, Mama! I'm going to be late!" I said.

"But It's not even 7am yet. Are you sure you're alright?"

I looked at the cloak in the dining room. I screamed. The horrid cold shower for nothing. I rushed for nothing. I almost CHOKED on my god damn breakfast for nothing.

"MY ALARM CLOCK SLOWED DOWN MY AN HOUR! DAMMIT!" I screamed.

"Language, Amu-chan. Ami-chan's here you know." Mama informed.

"Whatever.." I mumbled as I grabbed my bag and went out of the house.

As I walked to school, I yawned loudly. I only got 3 hours of sleep. Thanks to Kuukai. I was damn angry at him that I couldn't even sleep. I was thinking of ways to somehow kill him when I see him in school the following day. I can't believe that HIM of all people told "Daichi" my secret.

'_Damn you, Kuukai.' I thought, "If I sleep in class, I'm blaming you for keeping me up all night.'_

I was walking when I felt something heavy on my back. I wobbled and little but kept my balance. "Amu-chi~! Ohayo!" Yaya greeted me.

"Yaya, get off me!" I said, laughing. I was shocked when she jumped on me. Heavy for her size.

"Fine," Yaya pouted. "Anyways, Amu-chi. Why do you look so deep in thought? What are you think about? Or should I say _**WHO**_. You were thinking about Kuukai, right? Right? Right?"

She thought that by mentioning Kuukai's name, I would blush. But instead, I didn't and smiled.

"Yes, I'm thinking about him. Because I wanna kill him so badly." I told Yaya.

"Doushite? Doushite?" she asked inquisitively looking at me.

I raised my index finger to my lips. I mouthed a 'not telling' and sprinted ahead so that Yaya couldn't bombard me with any questions. No way in hell am I telling Yaya anything.

As I approached Seiyo Academy's school gate, I saw Kuukai there with his friends. I went over to Kuukai and gave him a sadistic smile.

"Kuukai-kun, may I speak to you for a second?" I asked him in a low and dangerous yet sweet voice.

Kuukai looked at me nervously. _'I'm so dead. I shouldn't have to her that "Daichi" knows that she's easily scared."_

Kuukai nervously tailed behind me as I walked into the Royal Garden.

'_Shit." Kuukai cursed, "There's no one in the Garden. No one can save me!!'_

"Can you _please _enlighten me on how _Daichi _ knows that I'm easily scared?" I asked as she slowly approached me. I gulped as I raised my hands in defence.

"U-uhh.. I kinda told him?" Kuukai nervously said.

"SOUMA KUUKAI!" I screamed, "How could you?!"

I jumped onto him and I strangled him. He gasped for air as I tightened the grip on his neck. Then, I bit his ear and he screamed in pain. I also then heard a gasp and giggling. It was Tadase and Nadeshiko. I loosened my grip on his neck as he grinned sheepishly.

"A-ano.. 'Hayo, Tadase-kun. Nadeshiko." I greeted them as I smailed.

"H-Hinamori-san, what are you doing?" Tadase asked with a noticeable grin on his face.

Nadeshiko just giggled. "Can't you see, Tadase-kun? They're flirting!"

I felt blood rushing towards my cheeks and a blush was slowly forming. "N-Nadeshiko! What are you saying!"

"I know you two are flirting with each other by doing this!"

"Are not!" Kuukai countered.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO! ARE TOO! ARE TOO!" Yaya screamed happily as she took pictures of us.

"Hinamori, get off!" Kuukai said quickly as he tried to peel me off. I jump off of him but lost my balanced. Before I fell, I grabbed Kuukai's hand and he fell down with me.

'_Itai..' Kuukai thought, 'That really hurt.. And what's that warn soft thing that I landed on?'_

I groaned. Something warm and soft was on my lips.

Warm and soft.

SOMETHING WARM AND SOFT.

WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!

I quickly opened my eyes to see that Kuukai was above me..

And his lips we on mine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in shock as I shoved him off of me.

--

Ahahhahhahhahha. How was that?

They accidentally kissed.

LOLOLOLOL.

Ah well.

Please leave a review because it makes me update and wanna write more! ^_^


	7. Amu, Kuukai and the soccerball

Hey! I'm back! Hols are already here! But I'm not enjoying them since I have a pile of homework.. Ah well, Here's today's chapter!

_Usual disclaimer applied._

--

Chapter 7: Amu, Kuukai and the soccer ball.

--

"_Hinamori, get off!" Kuukai said quickly as he tried to peel me off. I jump off of him but lost my balanced. Before I fell, I grabbed Kuukai's hand and he fell down with me._

'_**Itai..' Kuukai thought, 'That really hurt.. And what's that warn soft thing that I landed on?'**_

_I groaned. Something warm and soft was on my lips._

_Warm and soft._

_SOMETHING WARM AND SOFT._

_WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!_

_I quickly opened my eyes to see that Kuukai was above me.._

_And his lips we on mine._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in shock as I shoved him off of me._

--

_OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD._

I touched my lips as I looked at Kuukai. I shook my head quickly. This is soo bad! This is the worst thing ever!

"Itai, Hinamori! I was about to get off of you when you shoved me pretty hard…" Kuukai groaned bas he went into a sitting position.

"I'm soo damn sorry! I'm soo sorry!" I apologized to him, "My body moved on it's own and shoved you away! Natural instinct!"

"That was a hard shove…" he mumbled to himself.

"Gomen Kuukai!" I apologized to him again.

What could I do anyway? I can't do anything in this mess anymore! And to make things worst, the whole Guardians were there! This is THE WORST thing that has ever happened to me! Even worse than Kuukai telling "Daichi" that I'm easily scared! And Yaya… YAYA… YAYA WAS THERE…

"Yaya, you took photos didn't you..?" I asked Yaya dangerously.

"Um yea..?" she replied uncertainly.

Kuukai and I both got up. **"Give that phone to us… NOW..!" We declared.**

"Ja ne, minna!" Yaya said before dashing off.

"YAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuukai and I screamed in unison before we ran off to find her.

A giggle from Nadeshiko was heard.

"Isn't this exciting, Hotori-kun?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You could say that."

--

(After school) [Kuukai's POV]

"Souma-kun, can you please stay back for a while? I need to talk to you about your studies.. You're grades are falling, Souma-kun." Sakurako-sensei told me. I smiled nervously as I nodded my head reluctantly.

'_I'm soo in deep shit..' Kuukai thought._

(2 ½ hours later..)

"You may go now, Souma-kun." Sakurako-sensei told me.

"H-hai.." I mumbled as my eye twitched. I got up and bowed to her as I walked off.

_Stay back for a moment. _A moment. A MOMENT. YOU CALL 2 AND A HALF HOURS A FUCKING MOMENT?! IS SHE CRAZY?! She has got to be kidding me. Two and a half hours of lectures.. I'm so lucky that I could even survive it!

As I walk towards the soccer field, I saw a pink headed girl there, kicking soccer balls into the net. Who else, but Hinamori Amu?

"Oi, Hinamori!" I shouted waving at her. She looked at me and looked towards the net. She kicked the soccer ball in.

'_Ignoring me much?' I thought. _(A/N: Ur stating the obvious mannn..)

"Are you angry?" I asked her as I got close to her.

"Nope, I'm not angry one bit." Said Amu, with sarcasm dripping in her words.

"What are you angry about?"

"You telling your little friend DAICHI about me getting SCARED easily. AND YOU KISSING ME!"

"I'm sorry about that! I couldn't help it! I'll make Daichi swear that he'll never tell anyone about it. And the… The… That k-"

"That WHAT?"

"THAT KISS! IT WAS A ACCIDENT. IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE." I stated, "I'm sorry Hinamori!"

"Ah. Whatever! I just wanna relief some anger by shooting soccer balls into the net."

"I'll be the goal keeper. Make this challenging for you." I said smirking before going to the goal post.

Not for long we started chasing each other because Amu accidentally kicked too hard and it hit my stomach. I chased her and finally I grabbed her and spun her around and around.

"Kuukai! I'm getting dizzy! Now put me down!" Amu screamed.

"Nope! I won't!" I declared laughing loudly.

"C'mon! I said sorry already!"

I sigh and stopped spinning her around and let her stand.

"Woahhhhh.." she said as she walked in all directions. Then she banged into me.

"Oi daijoubu, Hinamori?" I asked her.

(Amu's POV)

Look! The world is spinning sooo muchhh! I tripped on my foot and banged into something… Something really warm… And sweaty…

"Oi daijoubu, Hinamori?" a voice asked.

"No…" I replied.

Then, the world stopped spinning. I looked at what I was leaning on. My eyes windened as I saw what I leaning on. OH MY GOD. It was Kuukai. I WAS LEANING ON SOUMA KUUKAI. I quickly pushed myself away from him as he laughed.

"Um.. Sorry." I told him. He laughed again.

"Up for more soccer? I need to relax A LOT since Sakurako-sensei kept me back for a _moment._" He told me.

"It was only for a while." I told him, "You said it was a moment."

"Her little _moment _was actually 2 and a half hours." He growled. I just giggled and kicked the ball to him.

"Let's play."

"After half an hour of playing we were tied to 2-2 as we were approaching the goal post, both of us kicked the ball. We kicked it to hard and flew up and crashed into a window.

_GASP._

_A SCREAM WAS HEARD._

"MY BONZAI PLANT!" The person screamed.

Uh oh…

_Let's count down..!_

3…

2…

1…

"RUNN!!!!!!!" Both of us screamed as we took off.

--

Okay, now that's settled. :DDDDDDDD

V

V

Review! xD


	8. Teddy Bear

Heyy, I'm back and with one great writers block :DD

Hahha, seriously.

I hope this chapter makes you happy because my writers block may GROWWWW. xD

_Usual disclaimer applied._

--

Chapter 7: Teddy Bear

--

We grabbed our bag and ran away from the soccer field as fast as I could. Kuukai ran ahead of me in a matter of seconds. As in _**way ahead**_ of me. Damn, was he fast. I was left way behind. "KUUKAI! MATTE!" I shouted as I tried to keep up with him.

He quickly stopped and turned to look at me. He ran towards me, grabbed my hand and ran. He started increasing the speed. "Anymore waiting Hinamori, and we'll be caught by our principal! Now, just concentrate on running!" he said as we ran out of the school and went straight to the park. As we entered the park, Kuukai slowed down and started walking. I was now panting heavily.

"Why -pant- do you -pant- have to be so fast?!" I asked him as he scratched his head nervously, smiling sheepishly at me.

"If I didn't run THAT fast, Kaoru-sensei would have caught us! And he… He _loves _his plants more than anything. But not as much as his Pokémon collection! He has A LOT of them in his office! If that ball had hit his Pokémon stuffed toys, punishment would be way worse than breaking his bonsai plant." Kuukai explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. And how can you not be panting after we ran THAT much?"

"I'm fit. DUHH."

"Yea, whatever." I replied, rolling my eyes once more.

"So the cool and spicy character still lives on after school." Kuukai teased me.

"Shut up."

Then, I noticed something. I was holding onto something. It was soft… And surprisingly warm. I looked at my right hand. I could feel blood rushing towards my cheeks. Oh my god. I'm holding onto… KUUKAI'S HAND.

"A-ano.. Kuukai..?" I asked him.

"Yea, what is it, Hinamori?" he replied, smiling.

"C-can you like let go..?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Let go of what?"

"Uhhhh.. My hand..?"

Kuukai's cheeks turned to the colour of cherries in an instant. "Ah, g-gomen." He said letting go of my hand.

Then, there was an awkward silence between the two of us. Kuukai broke the silence.

"Hey, do you want some ice-cream?" Kuukai asked me.

I looked at him. "I thought you were broke from yesterday..?" I asked.

"Nah, I used my savings for that. So, you want ice-cream? My treat."

My eyes lit up instantly. "Really? Sure, I want ice-cream. Who wouldn't?"

"Someone who hates ice-cream."

"Who in the world would hate ice-cream?"

"Ayanami-sensei. He totally _loathes _ ice-cream."

"He must be crazy. Anyway, are you sure u have enough money?"

"Yes, I have enough. Just relax will ya?" he asked me, "So what flavour do you want?"

"Chocolate!" I replied quickly as Kuukai chuckled.

He went up to the ice-cream van. "Ossan, who chocolate cones."

After a minute, I felt an arm slung around my neck and a chocolate ice-cream in front of me. I light blush could be seen on my cheeks. I could feel him breathing on my ear. "Kuukai!" I exclaimed.

"Here, your chocolate ice-cream. Enjoy."

I took the ice-cream form his hand and licked it. "I love chocolate."

Kuukai chuckled as we sat down on the bench.

"Ne, Kuukai. This is a random question. When did you start playing soccer?" I asked him.

"When I was 4." He replied, "You?"

"Started at 5. After I got lost in this park."

"The park? This park? How can you get lost here? It's soo small!"

"Hey, I was 5! And it was the first time I came to this park!"

(Start flashback, Normal POV)

"_Obaa-chan, can I please go to the park to play with the new ball you gave me? I want to play with the ball with kuma-chan." 5 year old Amu stated. Her grandmother smiled and nodded her head. Amu hugged her grandmother and ask her father to bring her to the park._

_She played with both the ball and her kuma-chan. She then kick the ball, but too hard. I rolled off somewhere. Amu picked up her kuma-chan and started running after the ball. Finally after a minute of chasing, she caught up to the ball. She smiled as she picked up the ball._

"_There you are! Kuma-chan and I had a hard time chasing you!" she exclaimed as she looked at the ball. Then, she looked up. Her father was no where to be seen. Her eyes widened as tears were already at the brim of her eyes._

'_Where am I? Where is Papa?' Amu thought, "How am I going to find Papa?'_

_She sat down at where she was and started crying. What else would she do? Then, a shadow loomed over her. She sniffed and looked up._

"_Ne, why are you crying?" a boy with sandy brown hair and foamy green eyes ask. I sniffed._

_-sniff-_

_The boy continues to stare._

_-sniff-_

_He still stared._

_-sniff-_

_He sighed._

_-sniff-_

_His eye started twitching._

_-sniff-_

_The boy then turned around and walk off._

"_WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu wailed, "Onii-chan! Don't go! I don't wanna be alone!"_

_The boy turned around and looked at Amu. He sighed wand walked towards her. He bend down to her level and helped Amu up. "Then, why did you keep quiet?"_

"_I didn't know what to say.." she mumbled._

"_Oh… So why are you crying?"_

"_I don't know where my Papa is!!!" Amu wailed as more tears ran down her cheeks. The boy sighed and took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away._

"_Don't cry…" he trailed off. "What's your name?"_

"_Amu. Hinamori Amu." Amu replied softly._

"_Well, Amu-chan, I'll help you find your Papa. Okay?"_

"_Okay, onii-chan." She said, smiling. "Matte, I need to get kuma-chan."_

_Amu walked towards her bear and took it. The boy helped her carry her ball. They ran around the park for half and hour searching for Amu's father. Finally, they found him. Not searching for Amu, but sleeping on the bench. Amu went up to him and shook him awake._

"_Papa… Papa… Wake up!" Amu said shaking her father hard. After a few minutes, he woke up._

"_Ready to go back, Amu-chan?"_

"_Matte, I need to go say bye bye to onii-chan!"_

_Amu ran towards the boy and hugged him. She smiled and took the red ribbon off of her teddy bear. She then gave it to Kuukai._

"_Amu-chan, what is this for?" he asked._

_Amu giggled. "To say thank you, silly! And to remember me! You have to remember me, nii-chan! Okay?"_

_The boy laughed and nodded his head._

(End flashback, Amu's POV)

"And you know what?" I asked Kuukai.

"What?" he replied.

"I never even got to know his name."

"Well, you do know what he looks like."

"Well, that's true."

"C'mon, it's near 5 now. I'll walk you home."

I nodded as we walked out of the park.

'_If only she knew that the boy she was talking about all along…' Kuukai thought, "Was ME.'_

(Amu's house)

I sighed as I got back home. "Tadaima." I said.

"Okairi, onee-chan!" Ami greeted.

"Dinner's in 2 hours Amu-chan." My mother told me.

"Hai.."

I went to take a nice long bath. After the run I had, I _needed _one.

After like 10 minutes in the bath, I came out. I wore a large shirt and short shorts. I went to the balcony to get some air. The breeze was nice.

"Yo." I heard someone said. I turned to my left to see that raven haired guy (Ikuto).

"It's you! What's your name.. Ikuta? Ikato..? Wait.. Ikuto! Your name's Ikuto right..?"

"Glad that you remembered me, Amu-chan."

"How do you know where I live? Are you some stalker?"

"You forgotten me after all these years. I'm hurt, Amu-chan." Ikuto faked hurt.

"Who are you to me?"

"Ah, you'll find that out soon, Amu-chan. Ja ne." Ikuto said as he jumped down from the balcony and disappeared.

Then I heard footsteps towards my bedroom. "Amu-chan, dinner's ready!"

"Hai…"

(Next day)

I was sitting in the Royal Garden sipping the tea Nadeshiko made when Kuukai burst though the doors.

"Hinamori! Look at this!" Kuukai said waving the school paper around.

"What's up, Kuukai."

"Look at this."

I looked at the newspaper.

The headlines read, "**JACK AND JOKER KISS!!! ARE THEY DATING?**"

I looked at Kuukai, eyes widened in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

That wasn't all. There were nicely edited pictures. Of Kuukai's and my accidental kiss. Of us playing soccer. About us holding hands in the park. EVERYTHING.

"Who is that _fucking _person who did this?" I asked as dark aura enveloped me. "I don't care if the _person _is _in the guardians. _I will kill that person."

Kuukai pointed at the bottom of the page of the newspaper.

'_Resources: Yuiki Yaya'_

Boy, was she **DEAD**.

--

I'm done. This was THE longest chapter I made xD

Well, since I'm done with that,

Now's your turn!

Review please? Reviews make me happy and my writers block may go away.

This chapter was pre-written before my writers block.

_PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW..!_


	9. Authors note

I'm sorry, but this sadly isn't a chapter.

My internet got cut off.. The wireless connection to my computer has gone fucking whack, and now I'm using my father's laptop in secret.

I'm just telling you that this story is going on hiatus.

Don't worry, it'll just be for a few weeks until my wireless is back :DD

I'm again sorry for this!

-bows down again and again-

Here's a little preview for the next chapter :

"_Anyway, thanks for walking me home, Kuukai." Amu stated. She was silent for a second, then she hesitantly hugged Kuukai before going into her house._

_Amu slammed the door close and she could feel the blood already rushing to her cheeks quickly. Did she really do that?_

"_Did I really do that?" Amu asked herself softly, "Oh shit, I'm blushing and Papa's coming!"_

There's the little little preview.

And I'm making a small spin-off from the last chapter. Please submit some ideas on how Amu and Kuukai could torture Yaya in the spin-off!

Thanks!

And again, I'm really really fucking sorry!

-Bonds Of Hatred, Sh[a][a][a]


	10. Amu and Kuukai's first date?

Heyy. Yes, I'm back. But just for a short chapter. It's my September hols, and I have like a history and literature project to do, soo much homework to do in just one week! So I hope you enjoy this chapter though it is short.

--

Chapter 9: Amu and Kuukai's first date?

--

Its' been a week since the pictures. Oh how we tortured Yaya 'till no end. It was her own fault anyways. Who asked her to give those pictures to the newspaper club. She knew it was wrong and yet, she did it.

"Ne, ne, Amu-chi! Let's go to the new café at the mall! It's new! And it has loads of sweet stuff!" Yaya exclaimed as she tugged on my arm.

"Let's go Amu-chan." Nadeshiko agreed, "It'll be a Guardians outing. For all five of us."

"Yea, Amu-chi! And the best part is, you can spend a lot of time with Kuukai!"

I looked at Yaya with a sadistic smile plastered on my lips. "Yuiki Yaya, wasn't the last week of torture enough for you..?"

"Ahhh! Gomenasai, Amu-chi! I was just joking!"

That's when Kuukai came in with Tadase. "Yo, Hinamori."

I smiled. Okay, I have to admit. I like Kuukai. A LOT. And not that pretty little gay boy beside him.

"Hey, Kuukai."

"Oh, so Nadeshiko-tan and I don't get a hello! Is Amu-chi all that special to you, Kuukai?" Yaya asked as a blush was seen on Kuukai's face. Okay, no more sweets for Yaya. I hate her soo much now.

"We were planning something." I told Kuukai and Tadase, "A Guardians outing this weekend. You two up for it."

"Anything to get away from my brothers." Kuukai stated as he walked towards me and slung his arm around my shoulders. Shit, I blushing. Must. Prevent. Blush. From. Coming.

We spent the rest of the Guardians meeting planning. Little did I know that Yaya and Nadeshiko was cunning enough to plan something to make Kuukai and I alone..

(Weekend)

Kuukai and I met outside the new café. Yaya told them to meet them inside the café, so they went in.

"Ah, you must be Hinamori Amu and Souma Kuukai." The waitress said, " Follow me to the table.

We went to our designated table. A table for two? Huh? Why wasn't Nadeshiko and Yaya there? Weren't they supposed to be in here?

"A table for two?" Kuukai asked, "Isn't Yaya and Nadeshiko coming?"

"They told me that they couldn't make it. Tadase-san said he couldn't make it as well. So they asked me to tell you this, 'Happy dating you two! All the best Amu-chi!'"

Okay, one again. YAYA IS GOING DOWN. AND THIS TIME, NADESHIKO IS COMING ALONG WITH HER.

--

I told you it was short! I am soo sorry! Please forgive me!!!! I'll make sure the date is long!

But for now, just went your anger on meee!

*bows down again and again*


	11. The Date

Hey! I'm back! Yes, I am! Wohooo! Okay, on with the story, aye.

--

Chapter 10: The Date

--

I couldn't believe what Nadeshiko and Yaya did to me! How could they have done that to me? You know what? Now, I completely _LOATHE _them. Of all things they wanted to do, why must they set me up on a date with Kuukai?

"So.. Now what?" Kuukai asked me as he sighed loudly, "We know those two aren't coming. And I think they asked Tadase not to come as well."

I sighed. What else could we do now? "Let's just eat lunch, then we think of what we should do." I suggested. Kuukai nodded in agreement as they sat down at their table and waited for the waitress to return. She returned with two classes of water and two menus. Kuukai ordered a double chocolate fudge cake and iced latte while I also ordered a double chocolate fudge cake and a double chocolate frappe. Oh, the goodness of chocolate.

Our table was quiet. It was totally awkward. There was pregnant silence until Kuukai broke it.

"So, Hinamori… Can I call you Amu?" Kuukai asked me awkwardly.

I blushed beet red. "S-sure Kuukai." I replied, "I eman it's just fair since I call you Kuukai, right?"

He just nodded and smiled. Then it was back again with the pregnant silence. What should I say to him? What should I talk about. Well, this is like some kind of date, wasn't it? I blushed a little at the word _date_. Speaking of dating, this _is _my first date. And it's with Kuukai. I'm happy, sure _that _I am. But I wished it was the kind of date where he actually asked me out and not like _certain people _who just **love **doing this type of shit.

Then, I saw our orders coming in. I let out a soft squeal and clapped my hands. I grinned and looked at Kuukai, "Chocolate's here! Chocolate's here!"

Kuukai chuckled as I blushed. Did I do something weird? Or funny? Or anything ridiculous?

(Kuukai's POV)

The way Amu acted when our orders came was hilarious and not to mention cute. I just chuckled at her antics. Wait, cute? Am I really falling for her? But she likes someone else right? According to what she told "Daichi".

--

[Start Flashback]

--

_I don't know what came over me all of a sudden. My fingers just begun to type and soon I asked her that question. I typed, "Do you like Tadase?"_

_Daichi: Do you like Tadase?_

_Miki: Heck no._

_Miki: Okay, I USED to like him. I REPEAT. USED._

_Daichi: Okay, relax. Don't need to get all worked up over nothing._

_Miki: What bout you? Do you like anyone in Seiyo?_

_Daichi: Maybe. I'm not sure. I'm confused right now. I don't know whether my confession will make us drift apart._

_Miki: Who is it?_

_Daichi: Someone in the Guardians. And it's for me 2 know, and u to find out. So dun even bother asking me, Amu._

_Miki: Damn.. You read my mind._

_Daich : Well, you're sorta easy to read. So do you like anyone now?_

_Miki: Yup, and like you, I'm NEVER telling YOU who it is. You'll tell Kuukai for sure._

_--_

_[End Flashback]_

_--_

Okay, so I admit. I AM falling for her. But what's the use? She already likes someone else. I'm sure I'm no match for that person.

"Hey, Kuukai!" Amu's voice broke my chain of thoughts, "Aren't you eating?"

"Uhhh, opps?" I said nervously as I started eating my double chocolate fudge cake. Amu was already half way through her cake. I chuckled. She had a smudge of chocolate on her lips. I wiped it away with my thumb and smiled, "You had chocolate on your face."

I saw her face becoming redder by the second. Was she okay?

" T-thanks." I heard her mumbled softly before she took another bite of her double chocolate fudge cake.

She looks soo cute with her face all red. It seems as if she's blushing from what I did. (A/N: That's because she is, dimwit!)

After a while, we finished our food and drinks. When I went to the counter to pay, the waitress smiled and said, "Don't worry, the bill has been taken care of Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

Amu and I gaped. Is she serious? They did all of that for us? This is somehow impossible, but yet it is possible. They freaking PAID for us. WOW. That's all I can just say for now.

"So, what do we do now, Amu?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders. But as I was about to ask her something, she pointed to a store. I smiled and her antics.

"Ice-cream!" she exclaimed, "It's been a while since you bought me one."

I chuckled and went to the store and bought a vanilla ice-cream cone for her. I passed it to her and she looked at me. "Not going to buy one for yourself, Kuukai?"

"Nah, I'm going to be broke if I do." I replied laughing. Then, Amu pointed the ice-cream to me. I gave her a puzzled look as she giggled slightly.

"Here, eat! You can share mine." She told me as my cheeks were tinted bright pink. I took a bite of her ice-cream and smiled. I slung my arm around her shoulder and whispered thanks into her ear. The ice-cream was delicious. I'll buy ice-cream from this shop the next time I come here.

"So what do we do now?" Amu asked me. I thought long and hard.

"Amusement park. Up for it?" I asked Amu as she grinned and nodded. We walked out of the mall and went straight for the Amusement park.

_As for Tadase…_

Tadase walked into the mall and went to the café. He waited outside but none of the Guardians came.

'_Where are they?' _Tadase thought as he scratched his head.

_As for Nadeshiko and Yaya.._

The two were giggling non-stop. They were like crazy fangirls. They were following Kuukai and Amu where ever they went. They were like stalkers. Oh wait, scratch that. They ARE stalkers. They took pictures. Lots of them. And they were giving it to the newspaper club, which was for sure.

(At The Amusement park)

Both Amu and went to the booth to buy out tickets. The woman at the counter smiled broadly.

"Couples that go together get 20% off!" She told us. I could see that Amu was blushing hard.

"Ahh, we aren't a couple." I replied as I paid her money for two tickets.

"Don't be silly! Kids these days are so shy about relationships." The woman told us as she gave some of my money back and she handed me the tickets. I smiled nervously as we walked as we went in.

"You two look great together, by the way!" I heard the woman say. It was my turn to blush. We took quite a number of rides there and then I stopped in front of a roller coaster.

"R-roller coaster?" Amu asked me as I grinned and nodded.

"What's the matter? Scared?" I teased her and she folded her arms and huffed.

"Am not! Now, let's go and ride that roller coaster." I said pulling towards the roller coaster.

(Amu's POV)

I'm now totally regretting that stupid little decision I made. I'm completely afraid of heights. Yes, I am. Wait, scratch that. Terrified is a way better word than afraid to describe my feelings now. I knew I should have just told Kuukai that I was afraid. Maybe I could have escaped the evil clutches of the roller coaster.

When we got onto the roller coaster, I was shaking in fear. Then I felt something warm on my hand. Kuukai entwined our finger together. In other words, he held my hand. I blushed and smiled. I really thank him for doing that. If not, god knows what will happen to me.

Then, the roller coaster started moving…

--

Okay, I made it sorta long. I hope it was alright!

Please review! Because I'm feeling kinda sad these days. Even though I don't show it to anyone.


	12. The great roller coaster ride

Heyy! My exams are like over and it's the holidays already! Which means I'll update once every few days! Isn't that great! :DD

I hope you people are still reading this story!

--

Chapter 11: The great roller coaster ride

--

_Oh uh…_

The roller coaster started moving slowly as I gulped and tensed. I gripped Kuukai's arm as hard I could, tightly as ever. Okay, now I completely and totally regretted what I had said to him. Damn it all. Me and my stupid _'cool and spicy' _character, not forgetting my oh-so-big mouth. How I really loathe it at times like this. My stupid stubbornness will lead me to my death one day, and I'm sure of that. The ground got further and further away and the stalls and rides were looking pretty small.

"Scared, Amu?" Kuukai asked me with an amused look that was upon his face. He let out a low and soft chuckle. I shot him a look as he mouthed a sorry. Yes, I'm scared! I'm terrified, afraid, anxious, horrified, alarmed, any other synonyms that all of you people can ever think of! I'm afraid of heights, so let's just put it as that, alright? I clung onto Kuukai's arm face buried into it, squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

Then, I felt something warm and soft on my forehead. I looked up and blood was running towards my cheeks quickly, tinting them crimson red in a matter of a few seconds. He gave me a toothy grin as he squeezed my hand lightly. "Relax, Amu. It's going to all right," he told me, "I'm here for you if you need me, right?"

I smiled and nodded. Suddenly, it felt as if all my worries were just gone like that, in an instant. Like _poof._ Gone. Bye bye. Never to return. Then, my face took on a horrified expression as I noticed that we were already at the top of the ride. The very tip of it.

_Oh uh… _Those were the right words to use at a time like this.

I took in a great _deep _breath and down we went! I screamed at the top of my voice as we went down at a great speed. From holding Kuukai's arm, I went to hugging him tightly instead!

_Oh, Kami-sama. Please help me!_

(Kuukai's POV)

At the end of the ride, I smiled and looked at Amu. She was still wearing a horrified expression. I don't really think that she ever wants to ride this roller coaster ever again… I then felt something that was wrapped tightly around my waist. It was Amu's arms! She was hugging me! I blushed beet red as I led Amu out of the roller coaster. Was she _that _scared? I didn't know that she'll be that _traumatized_ bu the roller coaster ride. Okay, I think I'm feeling really guilty right now…

"Ano, Amu… Are you alright?" I asked her, sounding really worried.

She turned to face me then breaking into a huge smile. "THAT WAS WICKED COOL! IT WAS SOO FUN!" She exclaimed. "It was _the best _ride ever!"

I heaved a sigh of relief. She WAS alright, after all. I grinned at her and let out a hearty laugh. And to think, there I was getting worried about her for no particular reason at all. I have to admit it; I really really like her a lot now. My first crush, my first love. Now and forever, it'll be her, and I don't think it'll ever change anytime soon. Just because she likes someone else doesn't mean that I can't actually fight for her, can't I? I just need to find out who she actually likes now…

"Say, what time do you have to be home by, anyway?" I asked Amu.

She looked at me and replied, "Oh, 10:30pm will be my latest."

"Then, let's have dinner together, " I suggested, "It's a quarter to 7 already. Do you want to?"

She nodded her head eagerly as I heard Amu's stomach grumbled. Amu blushed a little then giggled. "My stomach seems to completely agree with me."

"Have to agree with that." I laughed along with Amu. The more and more time I spend together with Amu, the more I'm falling for her and I can't help myself to fall head over heels with her. She just catches my attention with almost everything she does!

--- With Nadeshiko and Yaya ---

"Why are the just so oblivious to each other? I just don't get it at all!" Yaya exclaimed letting out a huge sigh, looking towards Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko just shrugged her shoulders and sighed along with Yaya. Yaya was completely right on this one. They _were _completely oblivious towards each other, _completely _if she might add. Nadeshiko knew. Amu likes Kuukai a lot, but she's just too stubborn to admit the fact that she's utterly in love with Kuukai. As for Kuukai, Yaya knows that he likes Amu and it was obvious to many; even to his fan girls, and yes, sadly, Tadase too.

Kuukai even told Yaya himself that he likes Amu and the fact that he's just too scared to admit it. And the best is saved for last. Neither both of them knows that they like each other. Nadeshiko wanted them to be together, if it's the last thing she ever does, that's for sure. But today will be the last day she'll be doing this since she'll be heading for Europe tomorrow, finally to return as a guy, and Amu hasn't the slightest clue about it.

--- With Hotori Tadase; his POV ---

I feel so freaking jealous right now! Urgh! Amu is supposed to be with me and only me! Not anyone else! And especially and definitely not Kuukai! MY Amu has hugged him so many times! I'll tear them apart, I swear to my kami-sama that I'll tear them apart and Amu will be mine!

--

Wahooo! I'm done and I'll update in two days if you people review!

Anyway, I saw how many people reviewed and alerted my story and it's around 40. But I never see you all review at all. It makes me sad, you know… For those who have never reviewed my story but faved/alerted it…I just want you to review once every few chapters so that I know you're still reading my story and I want to hear your opinions on the story!

If you don't review, It'll make this 13 year old dejected and sad and I may not update at all 

Sh[a][a][a]


	13. Confession

Heyy, yes I'm back as I promised and I'm back with the next chapter with me!

Enjoy, people!

--

Chapter 12: Confession .

--

Dinner was alright I guess. An average fast food resturaunt with average food. I then walked Amu home even though she protested. That's when I said the most _stupidest_ thing ever.

"I can't let a cute girl like you go home alone this late at night, can I? It's not really gentlemanly, you know." I told Amu, Looking deeply into her eyes.

Amu just blushed and looked away, without saying another word. I mentally facepalmed myself for saying that. Seriously, who the hell would even say that to a girl anyway? When I get home, I'll make sure I bang my head onto the wall real hard. I walked Amu home I complete silence. It felt too ackward to I went to break the pregnant silence that we held.

"Ne, Amu… Sorry if I'm being inquisitive or anything… But who do you like? And you can don't tell me if you want to." I asked Amu. " I-I mean, it's up to you…"

"Well," Amu started, "I'm never telling either you or Daichi that's for sure." Amu then stuck out her tongue at me childingly as she folded her arms. Ah, how cute of her.

"And why is that so?" I asked her again, completely amused at her answer. "Don't tell me it's Tada-gay~! Or is it someone Daichi and I know?"

"NO, KUUKAI. I don not like that gay asshole, and technically yes, you do know that person." _'And that's because it's you… I wish you knew,Souma Kuukai, I just wish you knew.'_

"Are you sure, you're still not in love with Tadase?"

Amu shot me a disgusted look and rolled her eyes. "I'm not in denial, Kuukai. I hate that gay boy to the core. I hope he falls deep down into the depths of hell." I gave Amu and amused look. "What? You seriously don't believe me?"

I slung my arm around her shoulders and let out a hearty laugh. Maybe this would be the right time to tell her…

_Should I?_

_Or should I not?_

_I __**do **__need to tell her…_

_Maybe I should just tell her now…_

_Wel, here goes ,_

"Hey, Amu… I want to tell you something important, well, I think it _is _important." I started and I stopped walking. Amu looked at me with her piercing golden eyes.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Have you ever wanted to know who Daichi really was, I mean, it's been almost a year already."

Amu eyes lightened up instantly as a smile crept yp her lips. I guess she really does want to know who Daichi is. Well, I'm sure that she'll be in for a great shock! "Really? You'll tell me who Daichi is? Well, are you, Kuukai? Are you? Pleas tell me who he is...!" Amu begged me as she gave me her puppy dog eyes. _Shit, _they were really irrisistable. She looked so sute with her puppy dog eyes, and especially when she's pouting! Her soft pink lips… Got to stop. Thinking. Dirty. Stupid. _Mind._

"Daichi," I started, "He's me. I'm Daichi. And I'm not lying."

I looked into her golden coloured eyes. She stared at me in disbelief. I know that she'll be angry with me, I'm sure that she will! I should prepare for the worst right now, and that's all I'll be doing until she screames at me angrily. Then, I heard Amu burst out laughing.

"T-then, I've been telling you the same thing twice?" she asked between her fits of giggles. "Somehow, I feel soo stupid right now, telling someone the same thing twice everytime. Honestly Kuukai, don't you get bored everytime when you hear the same thing twice from me everyday? I know I would! Okay, it seems soo weird that you're Kuukai."

I then laughed along with her. She's completely right. This WAS stupid and it's amazingly rediculous. I thought she'd be angry, but it turned out to be the complete opposite! She was laughing away, like it was would have ever thought that it was the other way around? So now I've already confessed to her that I'm Daichi, so the next time I confess, it'll be that I've fallen head over heels with her! Before she ever confesses to the boy that she likes!

Just then, we reached Amu's house. "Well, here we are." I told Amu. I saw gthat Amu's cheeks were slightly tinted with baby pink. I saw Amu going onto the tip of her toes and she kissed me. On the cheek. My face went cherry red in an then dashed quickly into her house, closing the door with a loud _**SLAM**_, leaving me both shocked AND embarassed.

My smile turned into a huge toothy grin as I sprinted off back to my house, feeling great.

After all, she DID kiss me!

--

Okay, how was that? This was supposed to be in the last chapter but I thought that I'd make the story just a little longer. It wouldn't hurt. I thank those that reviewed and those who didn't, please review!


	14. Author's note 2

I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I truly am. Since I'm back, I'll finish this story. I promise you this. For readers that have been waiting or new ones (that I am shocked to hear about since I haven't updated for ages), I am going to update this fanfiction as soon as possible!

I'm sorry for being a bitch and not updating. I'm really sorry.

/bows/

Bonds of hatred


	15. Kuukai's loving brothers

Chapter 13

Hello! Yes, I'm back. After all these while. It's pretty short since It's only about 700 words. I'll try and make the next one longer. Thank you for those who are going to review this story. Yes, I'm back to finish up this story and rewrite all the previous chapters. Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Shugo Chara.

Onwards to the story!

Kuukai grinned to himself, content with his little confession. With his hands stuffed deep into his pockets, he took his time to walk back home, his mind repeating the scene where Amu gave him a peck on his cheek. The result of his little confession went far better than he had ever expected.

'Today is an awesome day where everything is going my way. I like how this is going.' Kuukai thought to himself, a smile tugging on his lips slightly. Kuukai wanted to grin as widely as he could but what would people passing by think of him?

Shaking the thought out of his head, Kuukai got into position before taking off, running as fast as he could back to his house. He ran as fast as he could, feeling the wind cold rush of wind against his cheek. As soon as he reached the doorstep of his house, he was already panting slightly.

Checking his watch for his timing, his grin grew wider. He had improved. This was a good day for him. Opening the door, he was greeted by two of his brothers. Rento slung his arm around his little brother, giving him that knowing look. Unkai just stared at the youngest of the Souma family, a smirk evident on his face. "W-what's all this? Why are you two looking at me like that?" Kuukai asked, nervous from his brother's actions.

"How was your date?" Unkai asked, "Is she cute? You've never brought girls home. Since I heard you went on a date, I got curious? So, is your girlfriend really cute?"

"W-what! Amu isn't my girlfriend!"

"Ahhh~" Rento teased, "On a first name basis already huh?"

"Will the two of you stop bothering me?"

Kuukai got away from Rento's grip, turning to face his two brothers, glaring as much as he could as he fought the blush that was threatening to spread across his face. Kuukai's heart was beating loudly and getting faster each minute because of his brother's sudden attacks. Unkai just had to use the word 'girlfriend'.

"Stop it you two. Stop bothering out little brother." The eldest brother of the Souma family commanded before patting Kuukai's head.

"Thank you! Finally someon-"

"If he's going to get interrogated and teased and bothered, I should be the one doing that!"

"… I take back what I have just said." Kuukai mumbled.

"So, how's the girl? Cute?"

"She's pretty, she's cute and her personality is awesome! Now stop bothering me!" Kuukai exclaimed as he ran up the stairs and into his room. Slamming the door shut, Kuukai flung himself onto the bed. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face deep into it before screaming as loudly as he could. Why are his brother's like this? Forever teasing him about every little thing?

Kuukai then thought back on what he had just burst out to his 3 brothers. Kuukai's jaw dropped as he remembered what he said. Oh shit. His brothers are going to tease him _forever_ because of this.

Amu smiled as she plopped down onto her bed, perfectly happy. She giggled to herself, thinking about how she told Kuukai the same thing twice because he was Daichi. After a few minutes of smiling to herself, her smile suddenly faltered and her face turned slightly pale. She had just remembered that she was going to tell Daichi that she liked Kuukai. Thank god she didn't do that! If she did, god she would have been so embarrassed!

Amu shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of what would happen if she had done that. She was so lucky that Kuukai had told her that he was Daichi. Relief washed over her but her heart was still beating loudly.

Thinking of Kuukai just made her face flush. Amu stood in front of her full body mirror and asked, "Why did you do that Amu? Why did you kiss Kuukai? Why did you take that risk? What if you got rejected? But then again… He didn't reject me. He smiled. I know he did! Does Kuukai like me? No wait, what am I saying! Don't get so ahead of yourself Hinamori Amu!"

With that, Amu slapped his cheeks lightly before heading off to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading off for bed.


End file.
